Oh No! Not Again!
by APrairiefan
Summary: A Continuing story of Nathan Lassiter determination to develop the land he and his company owns.
1. Chapter 1

Oh No! Not Again!

Chapter 1:

To pick up where the story left off: All the buildings of the town of Walnut Grove except the Church had been blown up. It's Easter Sunday Rev. Alden walks slowly through the rumble reminiscing the love he has for the Town and the people who made it so special. The Town is gathered around the Church. Than Lassiter, his men and an Army Detachment with the Town Mayors approach where the buildings of the Town of Walnut Grove were.

Lassiter tells his driver, "To get up there!" To where the Town of Walnut Grove people are.

The Town of Walnut Grove says, "Mr. Lassiter, You own the land but not what we built on it!"

Col. Forbes, The Commander in charge of the Army Detachment says, "No law has been broken here."

The other Town Mayors says to Lassiter, "You are going to get the same if you try to take over our Towns."

The people of Walnut Grove leave thanking God their Town did not die in vain singing, "Onward Christian Soldiers."

Now it's five years later Lassiter and Drew, Lassiter's top man are having a business luncheon in Redwood Falls, both are having a T-bone steak dinner with a baked potato and green beans with a basket of sliced homemade bread.

Drew begins to talk "Mr. Lassiter, since Mr. Ingalls and his family the instigators of our set back 5 years ago are not a threat anymore have you given any thought to your legal rights over the land area you rightfully own?"

Lassiter answers, "Yes Drew, I have. You must have guessed why I called this luncheon. I have been doing some research and based upon some laws and Court cases I found there is nothing stopping me from developing my land. Now why did I have us met in Redwood Falls? Drew, my mistake the first time was I slipped up in the beginning. I falsely assumed when people are faced with making more money than they ever made everyone would jump at it but some people would rather stay poor and live by antiquated principles and starve and pass up a good thing. Drew, Redwood Falls is where all the land records are kept the deeds, the registration for the land purchased. Now the law is on my side and I can disprove the records and not only that since people bought the land I own whether they realize or not they inadvertently become my employees and I can take them to Court if they do not do what I ask."

Lassiter holds up his glass to Drew's glass and Laughs deviously. Drew grins in return.

The Carters moved to Redwood Falls. John is actually running for Mayor of the Town. John and his wife walk in the Restaurant just as Lassiter is giving his toast. They are sitting at the table just about to order when Lassiter walks over to the Carters and says to John, ''I understand you are running for Mayor. We need to talk. I own this land you might be Mayor on and this time, this time I won't fail!"

Mrs. Carter says, ''Oh No! Not Again!"

Mr. Carter replies, "Lassiter, You are going to have a fight on your hands!"

Lassiter answers, ''You don't know the half of it."

The Carters leave the Restaurant they lost their appetite. Lassiter had ruined the appetites of Mr. and Mrs. John and Sarah Carter.

Lassiter grins putting a big cigar in his mouth.

What is going to happen next, will they have to move again?

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The next day Lassiter walks into the Campaign Headquarters of Mr. Wakefield, John Carter's opponent for Mayor of Redwood Falls and says the same thing. He says, ''I and my company own this land and through legal process also own everything on it. Including all persons residing on this land are considered employees of Lassiter and Company. Here are copies of legal precedents stating that your rights or either do as I say as my employees or vacate the premises."

Mr. Wakefield responds, "Mr. Lassiter, I have a aging dying mother she can't be moved if I'm elected Mayor you will get no trouble from me," as he hangs his head low in shamefulness.

Mr. Carter responds, "Mr. Lassiter, We will investigate this matter further if I'm elected mayor I represent the people that put me in office. I will answer to the majority not the greed."

Mr. Lassiter answers, ''That is strong talk from a man with no legs to legally stand on."

Mr. Carter takes a deep breath, opens wide his eyes, walks over to the door and says to Mr. Lassiter, "Have a good day!"

Mr. Lassiter walks out and says, "Remember what I said!"

Mr. Carter's face turns red, his neck muscles tense up but he does not tell Mr. Lassiter what he can do with his memory.

Mr. Carter arranges a Town meeting, friends as well as strangers attend. Who lives in Redwood Falls now after Walnut Grove was destroyed? All four of the Wilder's, Almanzo, Jenny and Rose are there. Rev. Alden Pastors the Town's Church, his wife Anna Alden runs a seamstress shop in Town. Willie and Rachel opened up his own business, 'Willie's Diner' best homecooked meals around. Much more homestyle than where Lassiter and Drew had their business Luncheon. Nels helps his son Willie at his Diner and Reverend Alden at the Church. Nels has more time on his hands these days since Harriet passed four years ago around Christmas. Nancy is working at the switchboard in Willie's Diner. Mr. Jones and his wife and seven children are there at the Town meeting. Mr. Smith and his wife also with seven children are there, (the Smiths tried to keep up). Mr. Blackman the Town Banker. Miss. Bowser runs a saloon inspite of the fact her father died by drinking too much one night and fell off the saloon roof to his death, As well as others in attendance. Farmers, Ranchers and others who live just outside of Town.

Mr. Carter opens the meeting and explains the intentions of Lassiter and Company. Laura Wilder stands up and says, "Well we will just bust some windows again!"

Mr. Carter says, "We can't, Lassiter has done his legal homework legally he's got us, apparently in every way."

Rev. Alden speaks, "Faith and caring shall always triumph, but HOW? HOW?"

Miss Bowers stands up to speak, "Yesterday," she started to say, "A man came into my place of business and gave me his business card as well as two other customers. He is a stock broker to Lassiter and Company. If we bought into Lassiter and Company wouldn't Lassiter have to listen to his stockholders?"

Nels Olsen grinned, stood up and started to say, ''I have just happened to have overheard a man visiting from the New York Stock Exchange talking with Mr. Brokaw at Willie's Diner, when I was refreshing their coffee which stock to buy for the most good."

John Carter speaks, "Alright! This will mean more to Mr. Lassiter than busting some windows. We will bust him in the pocketbook. Evidently that's all he understands. Rev. Alden please don't try to talk us out of it unless you have a different plan."

Rev. Alden speaks, "I'm not against your plan there was a King Agag in the Bible that got his big toes cut off. Financially speaking let's cut Lassiter's big toes off."

The Town pulls their finances together and buy stock into Lassiter and Company. Lassiter finds out and is furious. He bursts into John Carter's Campaign Headquarters and says, "How Dare You! How Dare You! I own this Town! I own this property! I legally own you since you are on my land and operate my businesses! You foolish hicks know nothing about business. I will fight you!"

John Carter responds, ''You may think of us as just dumb hicks but hicks stick together. We are not dumb and foolish, you see we outsmarted you! You may legally own the Town and property and sadly even our services to you but you don't and never will own our minds, hearts and spirits. Because of your greed we now own you. As stockholders you must do as we say or fold your business and we say, LEAVE Redwood Falls as it always was!"

Lassiter leaves Redwood Falls and gives up trying to control Towns for Land Development. Lassiter is never heard from again.

Miss Bowser goes to Church the next Sunday. There is hope for everybody.

John Carter wins the election and Redwood Falls grows to be even more successful without Lassiter and Company.

The End.


End file.
